U.S. Pat. No. 4,433,816 discloses a wire spool support in which a full wire spool is supported on a rack. The wire is guided over several spools for processing. The steadfastness of the rack is especially critical during high unwinding speeds. A continuing trouble free unwinding is not guaranteed at all unwinding speeds.
German Utility Model 89 12 231.3 discloses a swingable unwinding device for large reels. A stand built of two plates is swingably fastened on a base plate and accepts the shaft of a reel. The base plate is not displaceably mounted.
Also, a printing unit in a printing press can be supported above a respective individual unwinding unit. A reel of web material loaded into the unwinding unit is unwound upwardly from the unwinding unit into the printing unit. Depending upon the layout of printing units in the printing press, there may not be sufficient room adjacent to the unwinding unit for loading and unloading of the reel.